


-karasuno headcanons-

by erizz



Series: -haikyuu headcanons- [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horny Noya, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knifeplay, Lonely Tanaka Ryuunosuke, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pegging, Praise Kink, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Significant Other, Work In Progress, hinata is hinata, i love anime <3, we love asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erizz/pseuds/erizz
Summary: karasuno hc without kinoshita and narita because i dont know them the greatest and they literally have no part to the story. (if they do i am SO sorry)(was originally called "-haikyuu headcanons-" but i want to make this a series so i changed it.)nsfwthey are supposed to be aged up but i might mess up a bit so im putting "underage" just in case.  these characters are meant to be of the legal age.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: -haikyuu headcanons- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169984
Kudos: 12





	1. Nishinoya Yuu

\- his dick is tiny. okay not tiny but not as big as you think. about 4-5"??? it has one huge vein, oddly thick, and his cock slants up a bit. its overall delicious, cutee, and it is a nice handful of meat. the tip is a angry red and he has a happy trail with a yummy V-line. UGHH i simp so hard. .  
.  
.  
\- he is one horny son of a bitch. one little tease and hes dragging you to the bedroom. or youll always catch him jerking off to anything that resembles you. i cant tell if thats sad or sweet..bc hes jerking off by himself HA HA HA.  
.  
.  
.  
\- he loves when you dominate him but he also wants some of the fun. we love a switch :))). when you do dom, he LOVES pegging, like when he is horny he'll grab the strap on (for women) or he'll drag you to the room and he'll BEG for you to fuck him senseless.  
.  
.  
.  
\- he has a degrading kink. a BIG one. but also a praise kink. he whimpers and moans quite a bit, and can get very loud. honestly its hot asf.  
.  
.  
.  
\- he dresses up sometimes :), but you do too so its a back and forth thing that you both love.  
.  
.  
.  
\- SKIRTS. no needed words.  
.  
.  
.  
\- he is very comfortable with who he is. he'll compliment guys in public, he doesnt care if he gets weird looks. if you love him for him, thats all he needs.  
.  
.  
.  
\- hella good at head. he'll only let you go when you come at least 2 times. no less.  
.  
.  
.  
\- HES A FUCKING TEASE. anywhere and anywhere he'll be feeling you up then just leave you like nothing happened.  
.  
.  
.  
\- i think he'll always ask for reassurance (might just be me), like coming up to you randomly asking "do you still love me? i mean i know im annoying and to energetic and tend to be loud and -", you cut him off with a kiss tangled with love and adoration (?). now touching foreheads you say "dont ask such a silly question, i love you and nothing will ever change that. now, let me make you feel better ;)" AHHH cheesy, i know but it was cute.  
.  
.  
.  
\- always talking about you to his friends. always. he'll talk about how hes so lucky to have you and how beautiful you are and tanaka be crying in the corner wishing he had someone like that. not literal crying but moping, pouting, sulking. yanno what i mean.  
.  
.  
.  
\- omg- threesome????? maybe? he'll be up for it, definitely. it has to be with asahi or tanaka. no other candidates.


	2. Azumane Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asahi hc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i took forever. sorry.

-everyones gonna flame me for this but i dont think he has _THE _schlong. i think its a teensy bit bigger than the average- 6.5" or 7" but 7" seems too much. maybe 6.7" LOL IDK. but this man has _girth _. and he has hair everywhere (meaning legs, chest, arms), even down there but its well kept and nice. he either has no veins or a few barely popping up. overall his cock is enchanting. like yes, c'mere i wanna play ;)  
.  
.  
.  
\- that last one long-ish sorry lol  
.  
.  
.  
\- he has two very distinctive personalities in bed. absolute BEAST, or absolute SWEETHEART. no in between.  
.  
.  
.  
\- when he's in beast mode he has no mercy. you will NOT be walking for the next month. he usually feels bad right after, apologizing profusely. basically, yes. hes a big baby but we all know AND love it.  
.  
.  
.  
\- when he's in heart eyes mode he takes his fucking time. you get very frustrated (not at him, but at him at the same time) and impatient. he loves making you beg, he worships your body, praises you, ugh everything i fucking love. keep in mind he will NOT tolerate ignoring his directions, no touching yourself, no hip movement, no talking without being asked to, and no way in hell would he let you go without seeing you make that delicious "o" fuckface. BY JUST HIS FINGERS UGHHHH.  
.  
.  
.  
\- as you can probably tell i love this man. he is so perfect.  
.  
.  
.  
\- will have panic attacks. and thats fine. we all do. if you have panic attacks from time to time just know that everything is okay and do your exersices - Look around you and name three things you see. Then, name three sounds you hear. Finally, move three parts of your body -- your ankle, fingers, or arm. - theres many more but i love this one. it helps :)  
.  
.  
.  
\- cuddle monster. he craves cuddles, so give him cuddles :).   
.  
.  
.  
\- he always goes to suga and daichi for advice on how to ask you out on a date or take you out to a fair or something. and he always talks about you, and your always on his mind.  
.  
.  
.  
\- i want to get more people out so ima continue this later.____


	3. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suga hc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking love this man

\- dick is long and slim. yum. its about 6"-6.5", i dont think there would be any veins, probably has a curve, and he doesnt have alot of hair. he keeps it clean and kept. this dick WILL make you cum repeatedly  
.  
.  
.  
\- he loves seeing you in cosplay. LOVES it. definitely a schoolgirl-y type thing is very sexy to him. WILL get the jump on you and teach you how to be a good girl.

.  
.  
.  
\- everyone says hes that "sweet mom that is innocent and an angel" FUCK THAT, if anything, him and the team would have 'the talk' so no one would have to ask him about sex and periods ever again, and yes, they talk about periods because its important to know how and why things like that happen. yeah they have THE talk, but suga takes it to the extreme. not one detail left behind, this man has a lot of experience. (idk if yall agree with that but i can TOTALLY see this happening) (hinata probably overheard noya talking about handjobs and he asked suga, "hey suga, what are handjobs?". suga sighs and asks "who did you get this from?", "noya.".... "EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY NOYA! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE. WE ARE ABOUT TO COMMENCE 'THE TALK'.". annnd boom.) kinda bad but something like that would absolutely happen.  
.  
.  
.  
\- very territorial. very. if someone in the club is staring at you for a little too long, suga would encase you into his arms, sending death glares at the poor man.  
.  
.  
.  
\- very touchy. need i say more? he is an ass guy, it dont matter is you got pancakes or the whole bakery, he loves them all. he doesnt care if anyone sees him touching your ass, he'll do it anyway.  
.  
.  
.  
\- will do it anywhere and everywhere. too impatient, bathroom stall - problem solved. touchy-touchy under the table = 'follow me we are going to fuck :)'. and 'fuck' you will do.  
.  
.  
.  
\- loves seeing your lips around his cock. loves pulling your hair [or uses a plunger (for our bald-babes <3) SOUNDS DUMB BUT HEY IT APPARENTLY WORKS]. loves degrading you. but also will praise you for being a good little bitch. UGH this man is so fine.  
.  
.  
.  
\- he will order you to spread your legs, and he'll admire your sex from a distance just sliding his hand up and down his length slowly. this man will tease the fuck outta you.  
.  
.  
.  
\- omg- MUTUAL MASTERBATION AHHHH YESSS. your legs are spread and hooked around his hips while his are under your legs. you will first tease yourself, working yourself slowly as he is mesmerized. eventually he will start working himself as well and oooo what a sight to seee.  
.  
.  
.  
\- PDA.  
.  
.  
.  
\- will fuck in any position that will let him see that beautiful face. occasionally will do the doggy.  
.  
.  
.  
\- after care is top notch indeed. no one can top him.  
.  
.  
.  
\- will experiment with kinks but only with consent. he doesnt care which kinks, as long as they would hurt you badly like extreme masochism, or extreme knife play.

brb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and remember to have fun.
> 
> ik any type of school is shit but hey, blasting some nice tunes while doing homework will make it better. 
> 
> oi. and finish that goddamn anime that you never finished. i know you have one. dont lie.


	4. Hinata Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its "shoyou" in the tags but i dont fucking know which one is correct so i will be using "shoyo" because its how i usually spell it- SORRY IF ITS WRONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i usually have an idea of who im writing abou but i dont know what to do for hinata. this is all just me doing it on the spot so i might change this up a bit later. i just wanted to post something.

\- small boy. small boy = big cock. but this small boy has small dick. 4" probably. but its the cutest thing you've seen. its a nice cherry pink with some foreskin peeking over the edge of the head. very minimal veins.  
.  
.  
.  
\- this man is too preoccupied for alot of sex so im thinking he just doesnt have a big sex drive. yet.  
.  
.  
.  
\- ever since the first time yall fucked hes been hooked. wants to be dicked down or would dick you down. loves all of it.  
.  
.  
.  
\- praise kink. will come if you praise him.  
.  
.  
.  
\- is addicted to any porn lol. idk i feel like he'll be the horniest man after that amazing night. obviously doesn't want to get found out by his friends but he does slip a few thing here and there  
.  
.  
.  
\- absolutely loves anything fluffy. no not like a fluffy blanket. like those cheesy dates and hangouts. literal couple goals  
.  
.  
.  
\- will be over at your house 100% of the time. yall will be cuddling on the couch playing games or listening to music, eating snacks, watch movies. literally anything. you both have the same interest with everything; food, music, game taste, movie genre, fashion, etc. top notch dorky, fun relationship.  
.  
.  
.  
\- dates will be fun like arcade dates, rollerskating (?), amusement parks, game nights. fun stuff :))  
.  
.  
.  
\- he loves receiving gifts just as much as giving them. so give him a couple chocolates or some games ;). especially in front of his friends, he'll get all cute and flustered, you'll love teasing him :).  
.  
.  
.  
\- did we discuss how much we love to tease him? i dont think so. kiss him on the nose *poof* "a wild lovable doofus has appeared". yes.  
.  
.  
.  
\- fucking will be just as fun. he'll want to do random positions that he found online (once he discovered porn, hes obsessed)  
.  
.  
.  
\- in public he will act like a child in a candy store, jumping everywhere, dragging you to any place he thinks is interesting. you and his team from karasuno (they are aged up but i think he wont lose contact with the old karasuno team) will head down to the beach every once in a while to play volleyball.  
.  
.  
.  
\- weekly bath time cuddle thing. every friday you guys will start up a bath, maybe add a bathbomb or bubbles (cus who doesnt like bubbles) and yall will have a relaxing time together. okay okay a few times he did get horny and cut it off short to have a nice fuck, but you dont complain. :)  
.  
.  
.  
\- he will celebrate every anniversary. every month you guys were together he will take you on a special date that he knows you will love. (idk what kind of dates you prefer so i wont specify anything.)  
.  
.  
.  
\- i feel like he would be popular on a social media app like instagram for his sick spikes and handsome face. you guys will get a couple fans coming up to yall. but that doesnt happen often.  
.  
.  
.  
\- before he comes up to you to ask you out on a date or to go hangout he will be practicing in the mirror. he is very shy inside but on the outside he is beaming with confidence. you only know that he practices is because you may or may not have overheard and took a little peek. you think its adorable.  
.  
.  
.  
\- this man is a thigh man. he loves the chunky thighs, the muscular thighs, the skinny thighs, the ultra thick thighs, the ultra skinny thighs, the weird thick at the ass but skinny at the knee thighs (i personally have these. and i dont mean that these are 'weird'. it was what came up in my head.). he loves them all. he loves your legs in general. he loves all of you in general.  
.  
.  
.  
\- if you say you look bad in anyway he will cancel whatever the fuck you guys were doing and will worship you. literal worship. he will lay you down calling you every sweet name in the book. touching and massaging anything and everything, saying why he loves each part of you. awww. he will kiss away your tears- UGH SO SWEET.  
.  
.  
.  
\- aftercare isnt the best. if he was really tired after fucking he will most likely fall asleep asap. if he has some energy left yall will shower together (if yall take a bath there is no way you are getting up from it. you are PASSED out). the sheets stay dirty. once it gets disgusting then you clean it.  
.  
.  
.  
\- the apartment you guys share is definitely messy all the time, but not messy to the point of no return, but messy as in there is ALWAYS stuff on the counters and boxes on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if i said something that excludes people. like: "her, blonde, pussy, short, chubby, tan" stuff like that. i will make mistakes and thats fine, but please tell me because i dont want to exclude anyone.
> 
> as a hispanic women i see alot of people say "pink nipples" (i know, i know, so specific) and i dont have 'pink nipples' so it just throws me off. i dont want to do that for yall!
> 
> thanks :)


	5. Hitoka Yachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a hot minute since ive watched haikyuu- so im sorry if these make no sense
> 
> and i really wanted to throw a girl in here.

\- outie. her outie wont be EXTREME but her pussy lips are definitely out there. her little bud is very easy to find and she is very sensitive. if you look at her with a seductive stare she will be throbbing.  
.  
.  
.  
\- she gets very wet. like that shit drips down over her cute ring and on to the sheets.  
.  
.  
.  
\- you were probably her first. had to say it.  
.  
.  
.  
\- her kisses are very tender and sweet, with a lot of affection entangled within it. they usually end pretty fast.  
.  
.  
.  
\- she hates PDA. she doesnt like people staring at the two of you, she shy ( o//v//o ).  
.  
.  
.  
\- shes always bottom. she wouldnt have any clue what to do as top so she just lets you take control.  
.  
.  
.  
\- asmr. you always see her watching asmr. you walk into your shared room to see her passed out with her headphones plugged in and her phone has "Gibi ASMR" playing. she says it relaxes her so you dont mind.  
.  
.  
.  
\- no horror movies for yall. she will be pissing her pants if you put a scary film on (not literally). she hates when you walk up behind her and scare her,  
"omg y/n you almost gave me a heart attack, stop doing that!", she says while slapping your arm,  
"owww stop hitting meee"  
"no.".  
.  
.  
.  
\- just like asahi she will have little panic attacks when its too crowded somewhere or if she has any important events happening. but your always there to comfort her, thats another reason why she loves you so much  
.  
.  
.  
\- ima go eat and come RIGHT back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised jw dumb i look.
> 
> i keep putting she, her, she, shes"  
> LIKE DAMN WAY TOO MANY LMAO
> 
> sorry it gets annoying. well to me at least.


End file.
